This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays for displaying information to users. Wireless circuitry is also commonly incorporated into many electronic devices. During wireless communications, there is a potential for wireless signals to be coupled into display circuitry in a device. Wireless interference of this type can lead to visible display artifacts. For example, interference due to the presence of wireless signals may result in flickering frames and spatial lines effects on a display. Display artifacts disrupt normal display operation and can impede the ability of a user to view information on a display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an electronic device with an enhanced ability to reduce display interference.